Earned
by Paily31894
Summary: Hermione learns what it takes to truly earn your marks. PWP one shot.


**A/N: I always pictured Minerva as much younger than she's portrayed as. All mistakes are mine.  
This is my first HP fanfic... but I've got some ideas to maybe do a few more. **

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Hermione asked timidly from the doorway of Minerva's office.

"Yes Miss Granger, please come in."

"What is this about professor?" Hermione wondered as she walked toward her professor's desk and took a seat.

"Well is would seem, Miss Granger there's a problem with your most recent essay." McGonagall stated sternly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well your last essay came in two inches short, completely unacceptable from Head Girl". Minerva stated. The Hogwarts Professor rose from behind her desk, walking around the front and leaned back on the desk facing Hermione.

"There must be some mistake professor, I triple checked the essay before I handed it in." Hermione pleaded with her teacher.

"Miss Granger, are you questioning my competency as a Hogwarts Professor? One would rather think you should be begging for a way to make up for it. If you recall this was worth almost a quarter of your final mark and an essay like the one you handed in just won't do." Minerva said with a face of stone.

"I would never question you professor, I'm just confused- Please is there anything I can do to correct my mistake?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not Hermione, it is not worth a professor's time for those students who simply cannot follow my direction." The professor stood up and rounded behind her desk to gather some cluttered papers and turned to file them away. Hermione sat up, with shock on her face- slapped with the comment from her favorite professor, whom she thought was in her corner.

"Professor I'm sorry, but surely there must be something I could do- a whole new essay or some task you've been putting off I could complete for you" Hermione pleaded, hoping for something from the Transfiguration professor.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger" Minerva stated as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione cried as the professor reached the door to the classroom. McGonagall turned, a questioning eyebrow raised at her favorite student. "What if…. What if I made it worth your time?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Miss Granger, what are you insinuating?"

"I'm just simply saying that I would do….. _anything_ to get my mark back up."

"You do realize that anything outside of academics is not allowed per Hogwarts policy. Letting something else count towards your marks would be breaking every rule I stand for as a professor- as _headmistress_ of this school"

"Collorptus" Hermione stated as she stood up and walked towards her professor. "Well _Minerva_ nobody has to know what I might…. Or might not do for you." Hermione gently took the papers from Minerva and set them on the nearest desk and stepped closer to her professor.

"You know, professor, I've always admired you. I find your intellect, your grace, the authority with which you run this school with- incredibly…. Sexy." Hermione whispered. As she set her hands on Minerva's shoulders, pressing the woman into the door behind her.

"Well Miss Granger, for the brightest witch of your age I find you quite enticing as well" Minerva grabbed Hermione's biceps and flipped their positions so she had the younger witch pinned against the door. Minerva paused looking into Hermione's eyes before aggressively pressing their lips together, plunging her tongue into Hermione's mouth when she moaned in response.

"If we're going to do this we're going to have to do this my way" Minerva said sternly as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes professor" Hermione said all too sweetly.

Minerva stepped away from Hermione, her hand tightly around her wrist. Suddenly they were no longer in the professor's classroom but her private quarters.

"I thought no one could aparate within the castle?" Hermione questioned as she gained her bearings again.

"Head of the Castle comes with certain privileges Hermione." Minerva said with a smirk. "Now take your clothes off dear." She said as she pushed her towards the bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione replied as she dropped her school robes on the floor as she walked. Towards Minerva's bed shedding more clothes as she went. Minerva quickly followed her, grabbing Hermione by the hips and tossed her on the bed. She muttered a wandless spell and all of her clothes as well as Hermione's few remaining one's disappeared.

Hermione gasped as her bra and panties disappeared and bare skin connected with scarlet silk sheets, blushing she looked up at a disrobed Minerva. The Hogwarts teacher jumped on the bed, pinning Hermione's hands above her head and leaned down for a bruising kiss. Hermione groaned throwing her head back into the pillows as she pulled away from the kiss. Minerva took this opportunity to focus on a quick wordless spell and Hermione found her wrists tied to the bedposts.

Minerva leaned in, attacking Hermione's neck-leaving more than a few visible marks before sitting back on the girls hips smirking as she tugged at her restraints.

"Professor" Hermione panted as she tried to buck her hips up against Minerva's

"Yes my dear?" Minerva purred as she pinched one of Hermione's already erect nipples eliciting another moan from her prized pupil.

"please…" she moaned as she wriggled around desperate for any friction between her legs.

"Please what dear?" Asked the older witch as she raked her nails down Hermione's sides.

"Please fuck me" Hermione panted desperately turned on.

"Ah Ah Ah I believe that this was about _you_ earning a better mark and making this worth _my_ time" McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"Yes whatever you want Ma'am" Hermione replied desperate to please Minerva and then get herself off.

"That's what I thought" Minerva said as she grabbed the headboard and lowered herself closer to Hermione's face.

Hermione pulled on her restraints as she leaned her head up and took a tentative lap at Minerva's juices. Minerva moaned and sunk further down onto Hermione's face as the younger witch began to eagerly lap away at Minerva's arousal, picking up the pace quickly, and then plunging her tongue into Minerva's vagina enjoying the moans coming from her older professor.

"Gods, Hermione" Minerva slurred, "You have no idea how much I wanted this"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea professor" Hermione giggle as she moved to take Minerva's clit in her mouth and bit down gently before sucking hard. Minerva gasped as she rocked her hips harder down on Hermione's face. Hermione was pulling at her restraints which were digging into her wrists-probably going to leave a mark, desperate to get her hands on the older witch.

Minerva was desperate for release and more contact with the younger witch, but not ready to relinquish control. She got up from the bed, Hermione whimpered and Minerva look back and smirked at the sight of the younger witch tied up on her bed, hair disheveled and the glisten of Minerva's arousal all over her face. The older witch padded out towards her couch to retrieve her wand from where she dropped it.

She waved her wand towards where Hermione was still panting on the bed and her hands were no longer tied to the bed post but together.  
"Engorgio" Minerva muttered, gasping as her clit quickly grew to a respectable size. Hermione couldn't contain her moan when Minerva walked back into the room. "Now Hermione you did say you were willing to do _anything_ for a better mark correct?" Minerva purred as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Y-yes professor" Hermione said nervously as the bed dipped with Minerva crawling towards her.

"Good." Minerva growled as she grabbed Hermione's hips and flipped her so she was on all fours. She grabbed her hips, nails digging in with her firm grip and plunged her engorged clit into Hermione. Hermione screamed with pleasure after going so long without being touched.

"You like that 'Mione?" Minerva asked as she pumped into her.

"Y-uh-es-uh" Hermione replied as she moaned with pleasure of Minerva pounding into her.

"You like it rough babe?" Minerva asked, moving one hand from Hermione's hip around to thread through her hair, pulling it roughly.

"H-ah-arder" Hermione gasped out as she tried to meet the thrusts of McGonagall- so close to coming undone. Minerva pulled Hermione's hair back harder and reached her other hand around and placed it over Hermione's throat, simultaneously picking up the pace, thrusting harder and harder.

Hermione's moans were quickly approaching screams as she thrust backwards to meet Minerva's pounding. Screams synced in time with Minerva's grunts as they moved together. Minerva gently squeezed Hermione's throat as she pounded a few more times.

"Oh God MINERVA!" Hermione screamed as she saw stars and came violently.

"Yesss Hermione" Minerva grunted as she thrust one more time and came inside of the younger witch, before rolling off of her and collapsing on the bed, panting. Hermione rolled towards Minerva, using a wordless spell to untie the restraint holding her hands together, before leaning up and pressing a gentile kiss to her lover and cuddling into her side.

"So _professor…._ Did I earn my mark?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Most definitely…. That might have been your best performance yet dear" Minerva purred as she pulled Hermione closer. "We should role play more often 'Mione" Minerva whispered sleepily.

"Like I would have ever turned in an essay that was short." Hermione laughed.

"Oh stuff it you insufferable witch." Minerva giggled as she pressed another kiss to her wife's lips before drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope y'all like it! Leave a review please and let me know what you think!**


End file.
